Story
WARNING! Spoilers Alert! This page contains information to do with the game's story plot. Introduction A strange man is seen duelling two dragons after the words of the Earth Goddess come on screen. Whilst the battle goes on, one escapes from the scene and transports to Dragon cave. The man continues to pursue the dragon until he looses sight of it from Spear Village. The man utters how he shouldn't let the village know about the dragon to avoid disruptions and to not cause any panic. Thunder, the protagonist, turns around confused for a moment as he may have overheard the man. He shortly shrugs it off and goes into his hut. He meets with his childhood friend, River, who had been found at the River near their village, hence her name origin. Thunder is instantly appalled by the smell of her cooking and tries to snack on other foods to fill up on. Later in the day, he decides to go fishing and is speaking with River's grandpa about it. Her grandpa soon introduces the idea of marriage between the two in a month, although Thunder quickly claims he sees her as a sister. River comes up on screen in Grandpa's hut and although Thunder tries to avoid the topic-River states how she overheard them talk about her. She is insulted by the way Thunder is treating her, as he relies on her for cooking, cleaning and fixing his spear when fishing. Thunder contradicts, saying how much he has had to save her from danger, suggesting she can be a pest to him. With some calming of Grandpa, River has to accept Thunder's choice of fishing. River reveals she overheard the conversation of marriage, as her face flushes. Thunder heads to the eastward shores in search for some fish. When he comes across the baskets of fishes, he is surprised to see a huge tidal wave splash him. After recovering, he is even more surprised to see a dragon and the mysterious man who has appeared. Thunder demands answers, but the stranger refuses to hint anything. Thunder is also persistent to assist him, to which the man reluctantly agrees. Suddenly, Thunder is granted a mysterious power that allows him to summon demons. The man gives him four of his own and Thunder engages in battle against Yang Dragon. Once victorious, Thunder is stunned to see the dragon take an appearance of a man and instantly wonders if he made the mistake of attacking a person. When he, once again, demands answers to the mysterious man, he turns to see he has fallen unconscious. With little choice, Thunder takes him to his village. Before he reaches the village, he falls unconscious from the outskirts of the village. The demons he once had vanish. River is impatient and her grandpa tries to calm her-suggesting he is taking his time. River thinks he is slacking off and having fun, so, outraged, she goes off to pursue him. To her surprise, she finds Thunder unconscious and takes him to her Grandpa's hut. He comes conscious and they explain how they found him. Thunder also tells of the man he met who is also resting, but still unconscious. River is sceptical over whether to trust him or not but Thunder declares the power he was given by the use of a demon jar. As an example, he summons one and is disappointed to find that it is weak. He almost collapses and decides to take the advice he was given and take it easy. River's Grandpa promises to look through some scrolls, along with the village's local doctor's medical advice.